youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
YTP Tennis
YTP Tennis is a fairly new poopism, that is independent of all others. It is the only one that requires multiple people. It is quite a common poopism. History Tennis originated right after the era of Spadinner was done (2011). The first tennis games were played on the YouChew forum, but later infected YouTube itself. Now, tennis has gained the attention of many popular Poopers, and even the founder of PoopTube. Although there are many sources that have seen quite a bit of attention in YTP, Michael Rosen as a source has not seen much attention in YTP Tennis despite being arguably the most used source. One source which has seen plenty of attention in tennis is Thomas the Tank Engine. Attributes Since YTPTs are regressed (YTPs of YTPs), they contain much more editing than a typical YTP. The more rounds, typically the more editing. By round three, the entire video is typically edited, but YTPT games can even go beyond round 6 in rare occasions. How to Play tennis Unlike any other YouTube Poop type, tennis has many rules. Rules *One person must make a YTP. *The other must make a YTP of that YTP with three (3) or more edits **At least one of the edits must contain an outside source. **A maximum of three (3) scenes can be added more edits can be made, but they must use the original source. *Continue this until one of the two stop or give up. Following these rules, tennis can be a great way to collaborate with friends or enemies, even solving Pooper's Block. Different Ways to YTP Tennis there is many ways to YTP tennis so let us name a few scrambling scrambling is a popular way of making a round of a YTP tennis. it uses each frame (including audio) is put in a different place in a section (almost all frames used in the section). and in each frame has a different visual and/or audio effect. sparta edits sparta edits is when in a random place it uses various parts of a section to make a sparta remix. effect overlays effect overlays can be used by adding some kind of robot sound effect with (say 10) effects at one time of a section. effect placing effect placing is a way of adding different effects (like preview 2 or tv effects (search up on youtube)) in random places of a section. * Programs often used to Make TennisYTP * Sony Vegas * Sony Acid * Adobe After Effects * Reason * Flimora * VideoSoftDev.Com Sources Used 50 Impressions in 50 seconds (Nostalgia Critic) * Angry Video Game Nerd * Angry German Kid * Marah KG * CDI Zelda * Inanimate Inasanity * HH Greg commercial * Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like Its Hot * Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up * Doll All * Kudo * Peanut Butter Gamer * Mario Head * asdfmovie * Battle for Dream Island * Jack Black defines Octagon (Sesame Street) * Old Spice * Micheal Rosen * My Magic Pet Morphle * Kitoons * CoCoMelon * Ryan's Toy Review * Team Fortress 2 * Windows XP/Windows 7 * Undertale (oh god, a LOT of Undertale) * MLG sources (Snoop Dogg, Airhorn, Hitmark, etc.) * Filthy Frank * Kill me baby * Nichijou *Thomas & Friends *Clear Talk Mastery *Michael Rosen *Zelda *Garfield *Peppa Pig *The Annoying Orange *Sid the Science Kid *Pingu *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Spongebob *Pokemon *Postman Pat *Ryan's Toy Review *Kids Diana Show *Super Crazy Kids *Windows OS *SMG4 *BabyBus *Super JoJo *Kids TV *Baby John *Boo Boo *Shfa *ChuChuTV *ChuChu TV FunZone *Cry Babies Magic Tears *Caillou *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air *I. M. Meen *Teletubbies *Sonic *Mario *Jontron *Nostalgia Critic *The Wiggles *The Cat in the Hat *Dr. Seuss *Carglass *Arthur *Gaston *Aladdin *The Lion King *Coppercab *The Angry Video Game Nerd *Tourettes Guy *Adolf Hitler *Tintin *Billy Mays *The Simpsons * Jacob Two-Two (by T-MCN Studios) * klasky csupo different YTPT channels * crazydude728 * redzy is back * logo the pizza pie * mediadountvideoeditor819/DTOTALT * FlyingKitty * ScyThe ytp * cs188 * PoopTV * JJTonons * The YTP Chamber * WalaaYTP * CamHead * SPB 2 * CharlieYDM KVCWP * WinOSYTP-YTPMV SMBX 1.0 up 2.0 * JJTonons * WalaaYTP * Konnor88 * TehCanadianSpartan * Edison2005 Professional * ApplePocd * BabyAilveOSDX * Rainbodx * Wabeymockup * JackJackTV * NPCComseae * Nuters2012 * ForTylert2011 * CENTI-2 * EndYTP * Folend2007 Gallery Poops To watch all this madness click here. Category:Poopisms Category:Youtube Poop